1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to tools and more particularly to a tool that is designed primarily to be used in conjunction with a paint can.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past there have been numerous tools that have been designed to use in conjunction with paint cans. It has been common to manufacture different types of pry tools which are to be usable to pry to a disengaged position the lid of the paint can. It also has been known in the past to incorporate some type of sharpened end on a tool with this sharpened end being utilized to puncture the rim groove of the paint can so that, upon any paint accumulating in the rim groove, the paint will automatically flow back into the interior of the paint can. However, none of the prior art tools discloses a combination tool which is structured so that it can simply and beneficially perform the functions of prying a lid off a paint can and perforating the paint can rim groove.